Nowhere to Run Take 2
by bobthetomato99
Summary: Stargate SG-1 crossover. After the fight with Adam, Buffy has some new abilities which cause her a few problems. Now with the whole prologue. Rating is just in case. Please review. Also please note that all future additions to the story will be posted her


**Nowhere to Run **

By bobthetomato99

**Note:** This story is AU after Restless in Buffy. It assumes that Buffy got not only magic but computer and science knowledge from Willow, ancient and modern languages and also archaeology from Giles and both soldier and hyena knowledge/power from Xander. Riley does not in any way come into this story and nor does Tara.

The story takes place round about Endgame in SG-1. By the way I'm an Aussie so my spelling is as well. Also do people want long stories or short?

_This means thought speech between people. _This means normal speech.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and definitely not anything anyone can recognise from either of the shows this story encompasses.

**Prologue **

The battle had been hard on them all, though they would never admit it to anyone else. The spell to merge their respective aspects with the Slayer's essence inside Buffy took a lot out of them. The dream in which the First Slayer had taken their respective heart, spirit, mind and life was harrowing for them all. The Monday after the dream, Buffy began to realise that her slayer sense was much more powerful than before. She walked into Giles' apartment that day to find the rest of the Scoobies there.

"Giles, do you know if there are any other 'dire consequences' form that spell? Cos I've been having weird flashes," Buffy said as she picked up a book to help with the research on the Big Bad of the week.

"Ah…Buff? Since when can you read…that language you seem to be reading?" asked Xander.

"Huh? Oh that. I don't really know. About the time of the dream I guess. That's when the flashes started," she replied. "It's Phoenician," she added as an afterthought.

"Buffy, how on Earth did you know that?" Giles enquired.

"You mean she's right?! Wow Buff, how many other languages do you know now?" Xander wanted to know. The thought of Buffy knowing things which were traditionally Giles' area boggled him

"I don't know. Giles you know about…what…15 languages?"

"Yes. About that many. Are you saying you know all the languages that I know?"

"Yeah and I got knowledge of archaeology as well. Do you know stuff about archaeology?"

"Yes, yes I do. This is simply remarkable. Somehow when I merged my essence with that of the Slayer, I left that part of me which was merged."

"But it's not just that stuff Giles. I woke up this morning floating a foot above my bed. And I could hear what Mum was saying on the phone to the gallery." _And I can do this. If I concentrate I might be able to read minds again. But I seem to _"be able to control it now. Willow, you can talk in your mind" _like this, right? My sense of smell is also much greater. On my way here I could smell the tea that you were brewing, Giles._

"That's wonderful Buffy. Right? I mean if you can control the mind speech then you won't go crazy. And the rest of it …it sounds like you also kept some of my magic knowledge and you seem to be at about my power level, too. The hearing and the sense of smell…I don't know what that is," Willow was already running through all the possibilities.

"The hearing and the sense of smell ...that's from me. From the hyena. If you got that then you probably also got the soldier stuff as well," Xander didn't look at them as he said this.

"The hyena? The soldier? You've had them in your head ever since they happened, haven't you? Why didn't you tell us?" asked Buffy." I would have understood. Maybe we could have helped, if you needed any help."

"Thanks, Buffy but it was something I had to figure out for myself. Also, it isn't something that you guys needed to know about. You had school, then college and you were the only person I might've considered talking to. You or Oz, but Oz left and then we were all being hunted by the Initiative, especially you so I decided to keep it quiet. Besides it helped me keep safe so you could concentrate on the Slayer gig," Xander replied. He looked a lot happier than he had before.

"Buffy, I think that it's safe to assume that you got more than the magic from me," Willow said, then, going into full techno-science mode began to spout her theory as to what had happened to Buffy. Giles and Xander were lost after the first couple of sentences however the Slayer seemed to be following Willow with no problems.

"Well, that confirms my theory," Willow said, seeing that her friend didn't have the same glazed expression as the men." Buffy, you now have all my knowledge of scientific and computer related subjects. This is fantastic. You'll be able to fight much more effectively. You will be the most powerful Slayer ever. On second thoughts, that might not be so good."

"She's right Buffy. No-one else can know of this. Not even your mother. I hate to think what the Council would do if they thought you had made them redundant. Which you have with your new knowledge," Giles told them. They all agreed that it would be best if Buffy's newfound abilities were kept just between the Scoobies, at least until they could be sure that the Council wouldn't try anything and Buffy could be sure of her control.

Little did they know that it would be out of their hands soon enough.

**That's it for now. To all those people who read the dodgy version, I'm sorry and I hope that this lives up to everyone's expectations. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks**


End file.
